


Flower Bed

by LesbihonestGuys



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, F/F, Florist!Lexa, Fluff and Smut, Porn, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-04 02:33:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6637672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LesbihonestGuys/pseuds/LesbihonestGuys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke visits Lexa in her flower shop...smut happens...</p><p>i suck at summaries</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flower Bed

**Author's Note:**

> TUMBLR: 5-puthyyy  
> SC: noor-nhz  
> IG: n.m.xo  
> TWITTER: @DemiIsAGoddess5

It was a quiet day at the shop today, which was quite surprising for Lexa. Usually it was busy with people of all ages for so many different reasons. She loved listening to their stories and their reasons for buying the flowers. It was so easy for her to fall into her element and find the perfect flower. Some times they come back the next day thanking her for her advice and the smile on their faces was enough to make her day. 

“I cheated on her, right? So she’s angry at me. What do I do?” Lexa rolled her eyes at the tall, muscular guy with his hair in a man-bun. She looked him up and down before shaking her head. 

“Why did you cheat on her?” She watched him curiously as he shrugged crossing his arms over his chest. She narrowed her eyes and scoffed crossing her own arms over her chest. 

“Wasn’t feeling it anymore. Needed fresh fish.” He smirked and Lexa shook her head rapidly and smacked him on the chest. The man jumped back with a yelp and glared at her. He stepped forward standing looking down at her. Lexa glared back equally as intimidating.

“I don’t help cheaters cheat again. Sorry but you’re not welcome here.” He rolled his eyes before slowly stepping back and rushing out of the shop slamming the door on his way out. That’s when Lexa saw the one person that could easily put a smile on her face..

“You’re so hot when you’re mad.” Clarke said playfully before taking slow steps forward. She turned around and changed the sign to ‘closed’ before turning back with a seductive grin on her face. 

“What are you doing? It’s not closing time yet.” Lexa said with scrunched eyebrows before Clarke was in front of her and shushed her with a finger on her lips. 

“Shhh. It’s closing time for the shop. But,” her finger slipped down and stopped at the stop of Lexa’s pants, “it’s opening time for me.” She whispered leaving a soft kiss on Lexa’s ear. The brunette shuddered and pulled back to look into dark blue eyes fogged with lust. She pulled Clarke’s hands and made her way to the backroom. She pushed through the door and turned around to see Clarke shut the door and lock it. 

“Take off your shirt.” Lexa said but Clarke simply laughed and shook her head and finger together. She walked slowly towards Lexa and pushed her back dropping her on the massive pile of flowers. Lexa landed softly and sat up slightly to look at Clarke pulling her top off. The top of soft breasts were exposed and Lexa’s eyes were immediately drawn to them. 

“Like what you see?” Lexa nodded with her mouth slightly open. Clarke grinned and jumped on top of Lexa giggling. She leaned down and softly kissed her lips. She dropped a few soft pecks enjoying the cute smile on Lexa’s face every time she leaned back up for a longer kiss. 

“Clarke.” Lexa whined moving her hands to the back of Clarke’s head. She pushed her head down and felt Clarke giggle and smile against her lips. It soon became heated as their lips danced together before beginning to fight for domination. Their soft hums were heard before they turned into soft grunts. Clarke’s tongue won the fight and made Lexa submit to her will. The brunette whimpered as Clarke rubbed her tongue on hers. 

“I’ve always wanted to do this.” Clarke breathed out while moving her lips to Lexa’s neck. She began kissing it and sucking at her pulse point. She smirked when she heard Lexa’s breath hitch and arch herself into the blonde. 

“Always wanted to do what?” Lexa managed to ask between breaths. She moved her hand to tangle her fingers in Clarke’s golden locks. 

“Fuck you on flowers.” Clarke breathed into her ear biting down on it and moving her hands to the bottom on Lexa’s top. The brunette moaned and arched herself further into the blonde. “You’re so hot.” Lexa moaned out moving her hands to Clarke’s back to unclasp her bra. She took it off and watched her boobs bounce out. She groaned before pulled Clarke up. She took a nipple into her mouth while listening to Clarke’s gasps and moans. 

“You're so hot.” She mumbled while grabbing the other breast squeezing it. Clarke crawled back down pulling Lexa’s trousers down with her along with her panties. The blonde groaned at the sight of Lexa’s wet slit. She moved up giving it a soft lick before moving up to kiss Lexa’s upper lips gently. She then pulled Lexa’s top off and moved her hands to kneed her breasts. She then let Lexa arch up to unclasp her bra and take it off. 

“You’re so wet for me.” Clarke moaned out as she trailed her fingers down till she reached the small patch of hair. She twirled it before moving her finger closer to Lexa’s throbbing clit. Opening her slit with her two fingers, she dipped them in collecting the juices. Her fingers found their way to her mouth. She kept her eyes connected to Lexa’s as she moaned at the taste of the brunette. 

“Stop teasing me, Clarke.” Lexa demanded but only got a laugh in return. The blonde moved her fingers back down and began moving them up and down Lexa’s wet slit evening out the wetness making it easier for her. The brunette continued twitched uncomfortably waiting for Clarke to stop teasing her. “Please, Clarke. Just stick them in already.” She was clearly becoming impatient. And that was exactly what Clarke wanted. She smirked as she pushed a finger in with no warning. 

“Happy?” Lexa didn’t bother answering her. The movements of her lips and the noises coming out of her mouth was enough to let Clarke know that she was enjoying herself. She tried to move Clarke to position her at her thigh but the blonde stopped her by grabbing her hips. “This is all about you.” She whispered while pushing in a second digit. “For now.” The ridiculously large smirk never left her face as thrusting her fingers at a rapid pace. Her wrist was beginning to ache but she ignored the pain; the look of pure ecstasy on Lexa’s face was enough to numb it out. 

“M-More.” She breathed out with a loud moan. She arched her back gripping onto the flowers under them. Clarke took her time to memorise Lexa. Her head falling back exposing her long neck, her eyes closed with her mouth open. There was thin layer of sweat sticking to her body making it glow. 

“You’re wish is my command.” Clarke’s husky voice filled the small as she pulled out put pushed in with another finger. She curled them slightly with every thrust knowing exactly what brings Lexa closer to the edge. The brunette’s thighs wrapped around Clarke’s waist pulling her impossibly closer. She wrapped her arms around her not noticing the red rose petals that she had pulled from under her. They were now in Clarke’s hair. 

“I’m so close baby.” Lexa’s breaths became quicker, her moans became louder, her grip became tighter. Clarke looked into her eyes with pure lust and love in her eyes. She looked at Lexa in her vulnerable moment letting herself go to the feeling of being pleasured and being taken care of my Clarke. She decided to end her suffering and moved her thumb to Lexa’s sensitive clit. The brunette immediately shuddered and twitched down at the sudden feeling. Clarke kept her thumb there and continued thrusting. The brunette was so close. 

“Cum for me, Alexandria.” That was all it took for Lexa’s eyes to roll to the back of her head. Her hips arched into Clarke’s hand. She became impossibly tighter around Clarke’s fingers. The blonde didn’t stop thrusting and continued rubbing the brunette’s clit. Lexa pushed her hips back and began twitching with each shock vibe. 

“I-I can’t.” Lexa couldn’t finish her sentence as she moved her hands down to try move Clarke’s hands. The blonde continued rubbing her clit shushing Lexa. The brunette fell into another orgasm with a load moan. Her hips moved frantically in all directions. Her thighs clenched tightly. Clarke slowed her motions down watching Lexa come down from her orgasm. “I love you.” She breathed out with a small and satisfied smile.

“I love you too.” Clarke whispered pulling her fingers out and placing a soft kiss on Lexa’s lips.

**Author's Note:**

> LEAVE COMMENTS AND KUDOS


End file.
